The present disclosure relates generally to a system for displaying products on shelves. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system for optimizing the number of products displayable on a plurality of shelves and to an adjustable bracket for use therewith.
Various types of product displays are commonly used in retail environments to display different types of products. As opposed to simply positioning products on shelves, product displays are commonly used to position products on a shelf in manner which automatically advances (e.g., via gravity or a pusher) a trailing or distal product (i.e., a product that is behind a lead or proximal-most product) closer to a user once the lead product has been removed from the shelf. As can be appreciated, such product displays facilitate the arrangement and upkeep of products, as the trailing products don't have to be manually moved towards the front of the shelf, for instance.
Additionally, it is often desirable to maximize the amount of products (e.g., containers of salad dressing) a retailer can display in a given area. More specifically, retailers generally want as many products to fit side-by-side (or horizontally) and top-to-bottom (vertically) on shelves as possible to take full advantage of all of the allotted space, and to allow the consumer to view as many products (e.g., brands, flavors) as possible.